Yet another Anime high Fic
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: well, what can i say? i suck at summaries but here goes! Anime characters are coming from all over and joining Bulma adn Chi Chi and a few otehr characters in high school. some are i Junior high and some are in Highschool.
1. Chapter one

Jade12: hm, new story.  
  
Vegeta: oh really? Why so soon? Shouldn't you get back to the "small" story?  
  
Jade12: I think I'm getting tired of you! Should I replace him Riku?  
  
Riku: with who?  
  
Vegeta: (covers Riku's mouth) don't get rid of me! Get rid of him! Do you know what it's like for us anime characters when we aren't with authors to do this kind of stuff? Other authors torture us! It's scary!  
  
Jade12: oh well, in that case I'll just save some one then. Come on Kai!  
  
Kai: (suddenly appears) AHHH! Uh, wait, some crazy fiction authors who were wanting to torture me were chasing me. Now where the heck am I?  
  
Jade12: with me. A fiction author. You're here as a buddy. You help me do the author notes at the beginning.  
  
Kai: well, it gets me away form those idiot authors. What's going on now?  
  
Jade12: you're all going back to school. Except Riku.  
  
All Jade12's favorite anime characters and then some: WHAT?! SCHOOL?! BUT ITS EVIL!  
  
Jade12: I know that! Even though it's almost over for me and just beginning for you all. But I had a really good idea for this. So will you all please work with me? Pleeeeeeease? (is giving pouty face)  
  
Anime characters: oh alright!  
  
Riku: Yes! I don't have to go! (is now getting glares from all the other anime characters.)  
  
Jade12: oh brother! Let's just begin! Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Speaking" * thinking* /italics/ (a/n or possibly even effects) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene changing *********************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta! Get up!" Geta and Blu (both are OC) were trying to wake their brother up. Vegeta rolled onto his side and continued to snore as loud as ever. Blu was getting angry. Normally her little brothers obeyed her. Especially when she shouted.  
  
"Vegeta... WAKE UP!" she shouted right in his ear. (and they are still Saiyans in this fic so that really hurt)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Shit Blu! I was awake. You didn't have to yell in my ear!" Vegeta complained. After getting scolded by his big sister while getting ready for school at the same time, Vegeta grabbed Geta, got in his Kia, and drove to Geta's school.  
  
"Um, Vegeta, could you slow down?" Geta pleaded. Vegeta always drove just a /tad/ bit over the speed limit and Geta never liked it. "Sorry kid! No can do! We're going to be late for our first day of school." Vegeta said. "I'll gladly be late just so long as I live to get there first!" Geta said a bit louder to get through to his brother's thick head.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were watching all the new students come in. They were in band at the moment. Chi chi giggled as a boy with black hair, which was up in a weird style, came in with a big bowl of spaghetti. An guy with long black hair with his hair down to his knees came in after the Spaghetti boy.  
  
"Goku, you idiot! You don't bring Spaghetti in class! The bigger guy said. "Oh, you don't? sorry Raditz! Will you throw this away for me? Thanks!" Goku handed Raditz the bowl of spaghetti and walked over to Bulma and Chi Chi. "Hi! I'm Goku Son!" he held his hand infront of Bulma. Chi Chi shoved Bulma away a bit and took his hand and they shook hands. "I'm Chi Chi King and this is my best friend Bulma Briefs! Welcome to West City Highschool!" Chi Chi said. Bulma shook her head. * Chi sure does like this guy. And she just met him.* Some one coming in caught her eye though. He had his hair kind of spiked up (Not like in DBZ but more like in DBGT) he was wearing a cardinals jersey and was holding a cap to match it. he noticed Bulma watching him and glared. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Hey! What class is this?" Vegeta asked. He was looking over at the blue haired girl who was watching him. She saw him watching her and this time she glared. "Well, couldn't you read the big bold sign outside? It said B-A- N-D! band! Isn't it obvious?" she said. Vegeta was impressed. She was quick with a remark. But she just kind of insulted him. He'd get her later. Vegeta was pushed out of the way by a boy with a cardinals hat on and his long silver hair was pulled back into a very long ponytail. "Watch it!" Vegeta growled. "If you'd move I wouldn't have to shove you out of the way." The boy growled. Vegeta could've sworn he saw some canine teeth. He shrugged it off and moved out of the way. He found a seat and occupied it. Soon a boy with deep red hair came in. his hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes were a violet color. He took the seat next to Bulma.  
  
"Hi! My names Bulma Briefs. What's your name?" Bulma said. * Her name is Bulma? What kind of a name is that? * Vegeta thought. "My name's Kenshin Himura. I'm a student transferred from Hiten Highschool." Kenshin said. he shook hands with Bulma. "I figured you were from one of the schools that closed down. Several here are from Kame Highschool, and some are from Shikon Highschool. (a/n are you getting where I'm going with this? The names and all?) I heard that some other students are even from all the way from Spirit High." Bulma said. Kenshin nodded. "I met some people from Spirit high. A guy named Yusuke and another named Hiei and his little sister Yukina. And speaking of such." A boy with hair kind of like Vegeta's only more in a flame style came in with a boy wearing a green uniform. Bulma looked over at the boy with the cap on. "Who's he do you know?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma shook her head. Launch came up and sat by them. "His name is Inuyasha. He's from Shikon Highschool. And some of his friends are over there!" Launch pointed to the back of the classroom. "Wow, these new kids are over flowing our school." Bulma said. "I heard there are some students from that city out west. You know the one called TG Highschool I think." She said. "Do you know what T. G. stand for?" Chi Chi said. they shook their heads. "it's weird. I heard it stands for Trigun." Bulma shrugged. This was going to be an interesting year.  
  
Yukina walked into her first hour class, which was, like her brother, Band. She was in the 7th grade while her brother, Hiei, was in his second year of Highschool. She sat down by Geta who had just gotten there before her. "This is Band class right? She asked. Geta looked at her. * oh pretty!* he thought. She blushed slightly at the look he was giving her. Actually she thought he was kind of cute herself. "I hope this is band class. This is my first year here. I'm not from this school. I went to Kame middle school last year and I don't really know my way around here." Yukina looked up. "You're a transfer student too? I'm from Spirit Middle school." Geta whistled. "That's supposed to be high ranking school. I heard it has a pool and a Jacuzzi in every classroom. And that it was all fun there at a reasonable price." He said. Yukina giggled. "There are no Jacuzzis at Spirit." She said. "Oh well too bad!" Geta said he crossed arms and watched as people came herding in.  
  
"Mariah, could you please let go of me? I'd like to go into class without you hanging all over me!" A boy with black hair tied into a ponytail, which kind of looked like a tail, came in with a girl with pink hair hanging onto his arm. "Sorry Rei! I'll leave you alone!" she let go and sat down with some other girls. A boy with a red cap and dark blue hair came in. Rei looked back and saw him. "Hey Tyson! Where have you been?" Rei called. "Oh nowhere except the girls locker room, the math class, science class and the girls bathroom." Tyson said sitting down. A boy with a tight black shirt and blue hair came in. he had blue marks on his face too. "Tyson, I heard you were in the girls locker room." He said. Tyson glared. "Shut up Kai! It's not funny." "I'm not laughing now am I? Where are Max and Kenny?" Kai asked. "Who knows? I hope they're lost like I was." Tyson said. Another boy came in. he had short black hair. A girl with short brown hair followed him. "Yahiko, this is it!" "Are you sure Sakura?" "I'm sure Yahiko! It's exactly like my middle school in Reedington." Sakura and Yahiko sat down. Yukina was amazed at all the students that were new. She could tell the one's who had been here from the ones from other schools. A girl with shoulder length black hair came in. she was fiddling with some keys and her shirt had the number twelve on it.  
  
"Band class right?" she asked she got some nods and she sat down by Yukina. "Hi, my names Jade! (She's my person on ATV Offroad fury 2. In other words she rides four wheelers) I came from Prospect Springs Middle school. "I'm Yukina and this is uh... I didn't get your name." "It's Geta Ouji (I got some names from other fics. So don't kill me if you think I'm stealing.) and I'm from Kame middle school. Prospect Springs isn't too far from Kame is it?" "Nope. Our schools ATV team beat you last season." "I thought I knew your school." Jade said. Geta smiled. He liked this town a lot. It was kind of interesting. It was going to be a very good year. Despite what Vegeta said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jade12: dang, I hope this goes well. I'm having fun with this.  
  
Vegeta: why do I get a little brother?  
  
Riku: who knows. I'm so glad I don't have to go to school! It was fun watching you in band class While I sat here drinking cokes.  
  
Jade12: uh before they fight here are the Highschool everyone used to attend except from some DBZ characters.  
  
Shikon Highschool- Inuyasha  
  
Kame Highschool- DBZ  
  
Prospect Springs High and Middle school- People off of ATV Offroad Fury 2 it's a game for the PS2.  
  
Hiten Highschool and Kashin middle school - Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Reedington High and middle- Cardcaptors  
  
Domino high and junior high- Yu-Gi-Oh This will eventually make an appearance.  
  
Spirit high and middle- Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
TG Highschool- Trigun  
  
Jade12: I think that is it. the few DBZ characters have always gone to West city high. Oh and the Beyblade Characters are from The BBA School district. I think that's all. Well, here are a few questions to ask yourself: Why can Inuyasha wear a cap and no one else does? Why are most of the characters in Band? And if you have any more just ask me in reviews. Hey Shadow-Walker! I hope you read this! You all should read his fic! It's called Vows of a Saiyan. Well until next time! Bye bye! 


	2. Food fight overload

Jade12: (is sleeping and Kai and Riku are trying to wake her up.)  
  
Kai: of all times for her to fall asleep!  
  
Riku: well, she did stay up late. She went to see the Matrix reloaded with her boyfriend and then got some ice cream!  
  
Kai: she went with out us?  
  
Riku: we're characters that belong in games and anime shows. We can't leave here.  
  
Vegeta: will you two hurry up? We need to get started!  
  
Kai: you try to wake her up and I'll do the talking!  
  
Vegeta: Fine! Give her here! I can wake her up! (Takes Jade12 off somewhere)  
  
Kai: um hi! Okay this is chapter two and the author is currently busy at the moment. So I'll do the disclaimers and all that crap. Disclaimer: Jade12 owns nothing except Blu, Geta, and Jade. Is there anything else?  
  
Riku: nope. Just keep on going with the little marks and stuff and your done.  
  
Kai: alright. " Speaking" * Thinking* (a/n or effects) ~~~~~~~~~ scene changing~~~~~~~~ And that's all folks! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back in the band room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi saw Mr. Sharp coming to the room. "Everyone get in their seats! The teacher's coming!" Chi Chi called. Everyone got quiet and hurried over to their seats just as Mr. Sharp came in. "Good morning class." He said. "Good morning." they all said. "This is Band class and I'll be your band instructor." "Tell us something we don't know!" Vegeta said. "What was that?" Mr. Sharp asked. He saw Vegeta smirking. "You, what's your name?" Vegeta was surprised he knew it was him. He stood. "My name's Vegeta Ouji. I came from Kame Highschool." He said annoyed. Bulma looked over at him. She as eager to see what happened. "well, Mr. Ouji, why don't you tell all of us something we don't know. We can tell you're from Kame Highschool because it says on your jacket which is slumped over your chair." Mr. Sharp said. * Oh a smart aleck teacher. Great! Gives me a good fight.* Vegeta thought. "I have nothing to tell. Other than I have an older sister and a little brother." Mr. Sharp leaned on the piano. "I'm listening Vegeta." He said Vegeta stared at him. He expected him to go on? Oh well, it got him out of any punishments so he might as well spill his whole life story.  
  
"Uh my sister's name is Blu and she graduated two years ago at our old school. My brother's name is Geta and he's in the seventh grade and he's also taking Band. Uh, I think that's it." Vegeta said. Mr. Sharp seemed satisfied. "Bulma, give the new students your bio." He said. Bulma looked surprised. Why was he asking her to explain herself to the new kids? She stood up. "My name is Bulma Briefs. I live in Capsule Corp. where my father works. Actually he owns it. I have one older brother. Who also graduated two years ago. His Name is Trunks Briefs." (a/n it's not Chibi trunks. But you'll see why I'm doing this at the end. Oh yeah and I'm awake again! Yay!) Most of the Kame students stared. "Trunks Briefs? The champion of the national fighting tournaments?" Raditz asked. Bulma blushed. She didn't like to brag on her brother but she couldn't resist when she saw the look on Vegeta's face. Then she remembered why Vegeta had looked familiar before.  
  
"yeah, and at the last time he fought, his last opponent was Vegeta. It was a close battle if I remember correctly but my brother still won." Goku and Raditz looked over at Vegeta. He didn't look too happy. * she's the bratty little sister of the jerk Trunks? And now she's rubbing it in my face and embarrassing me infront of the whole class! She's no better then her brother.* he gritted his teeth and growled softly. * but how the hell did that jerk beat me?! I'm a Saiyan! He's only human!* Vegeta continued to lose his temper. "Vegeta! Cool down! Don't lose it here!" Goku whispered. Raditz put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He glared but calmed down. Bulma wondered just how angry Vegeta was. Oh well. She hit something and she liked the feeling of getting him ticked off. She wanted to continue but Mr. Sharp asked her to sit down. "You, with the spaghetti all over your face. What's your name and give us a bio of yourself." Mr. Sharp said. Goku wiped the spaghetti on his sleeve ad stood up.  
  
"UH my name is Son Goku or Goku Son which ever way you want to put it.. I have one brother and his name is Raditz. This is him right here! We're twins but you'd never know it! uh I've been in several fighting tournaments and I've usually come in first. Or I tie in first with Vegeta." Goku said. Chi Chi blushed and never noticed it. Bulma wanted to laugh at her friend but thought that she didn't need to. "Oh yeah, and I love to eat, eat, and eat!" the class laughed. Raditz rolled his eyes, pulled Goku down and made him sit. Mr. Sharp smiled. "Okay you with the cap. Your turn." Inuyasha stood up. "My name is Inuyasha, I have a half brother named Sesshoumaru and I used to go to Shikon Highschool." Inuyasha sat down. A girl with thick black hair just past her shoulders smirked. "Sit boy!" she murmured. "Ahh!" Inuyasha fell down hard. The whole class stared and then laughed. Inuyasha glared over at the girl. * Not funny Kagome!* he thought.  
  
"Okay! You with the donut In your mouth! You're up." A boy with blond hair that stood up on end and who had a donut halfway in his mouth stood up. "Hold on!" He said with a mouthful. He swallowed the donut and cleared his throat. "Ah! All better. My name is Vash Stampede and this is my twin brother Knives!" Vash made Knives stand up. "I used to go to TG high and I love DONUTS!" Knives got an annoyed sign as everyone laughed at his brother. Vash couldn't care less. He was even laughing himself. Mr. Sharp smiled again. "Um, you with the red hair." Kenshin stood up. "My name is Kenshin Himura and I used to go to Hiten Highschool. I guess I have a pretty good skill for swordsman ship." Kenshin said. Bulma smiled. She liked Kenshin a lot. But just as a friend. She looked over at Vegeta. He glared daggers at her. She stared at him, Obviously surprised at his hostility.  
  
"Hey, I don't know your problem but I suggest you lose the attitude!" Bulma whispered to him. "And if I don't? Vegeta growled. "I'll get my brother to make you lose it!" Bulma threatened. Vegeta growled and glared even harder at her. She only stuck out her tongue at him. * Oh really mature!* Vegeta thought. He did the same thing though. "Vegeta, Bulma, care to tell us your little conflict?" Mr. Sharp asked. "No sir." They both said. The second hour bell rang. Everyone got up and went to second hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta and their friends were in line waiting for lunch. Bulma and Vegeta were both glaring at each other. Chi Chi and Goku were talking like they were long time friends. Launch kept on bugging Raditz. Pretty soon a boy with a scar across his eye came up to Bulma. "Hey Bulma!" he said. "Hi Yamcha!" Vegeta was surprised when yamcha came up to her, put his hand around her waist and then kissed her cheek. * she's dating that idiot? Not to mention he's weak* He thought. He shrugged. Why was he wondering about her personal life? He was taken away from his Bulma problems as a small blob of Mashed potatoes hit him in the face. He looked around and saw Inuyasha and Hiei each holding a spoon in their hands. Yusuke was holding a bowl of Mashed potatoes. "Do you like your dinner?" Inuyasha asked. Vegeta glared and wiped the potatoes off. "tell me if you like yours!" Vegeta grabbed Launch's Oatmeal cream pie, split it in half and threw it at Inuyasha. He ducked and it Yusuke. Hiei and Inuyasha laughed at him. He took the rest of the mashed potatoes and put it in Hiei's face.  
  
Inuyasha laughed again. Hiei grabbed some spaghetti and threw it at him. "Now I officially declare: FOOD FIGHT!" Vegeta shouted. (can you imagine Vegeta doing that?) Everyone grabbed something and started fighting. Bulma and Chi Chi rolled their eyes and went into the girl's bathroom. Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome with a Vanilla coke in hand. She saw him. "Oh no you don't! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell. Vash was saving all the donuts while Knives were stealing them from him and using them as Jelly filled grenades! "Knives! You're wasting all the donuts!" "No I'm not! I'm not missing anyone !" "Such good donuts! Wasted!" Vash said. he got hit in the head by some salad. "Hey! Millie! No fair!" "Hi Mr. Vash!" Wolfwood shook his head. Knives threw another donut. "DONUT!" a boy named Joey opened his mouth and the donut landed perfectly inside. Yugi laughed along with Tristan. Tea couldn't believe that they were doing this. She tried to stop it earlier but it only resulted in a whole lot of chocolate pudding.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were the champions so far and never once got hit. Not including the time Vegeta got and hit and started the whole thing. "Goku! When the boy named Hiei moves one inch you throw this rock hard biscuit at him! Got it?" Vegeta said. "Got it General Ouji!" Goku took the biscuit. Hiei was looking for cover. He jumped up but before he got to safety something extremely hard hit him in the head. "OOOWWW!" he glared and looked around. The first person he saw was Goku smiling his trademark smile. But before he could take out his revenge, some one took a piece of cake and tossed it at Goku. "Ah! Man down!" Goku acted like he was struck with a bullet or something and fell beside Vegeta. "Goku you idiot! Get up! We still have plenty more of biscuits!" Goku sat up. "Okay!" (Can you really see characters from all these anime shows having a food fight? I CAN!) Kenshin was dodging all the biscuits, pudding blobs, cup cakes and more food with ease. "Oh Kenshin!" Kenshin saw Sano. "Oh hi San-!" Sanosuke put a pie in Kenshin's face. Kenshin right back at him with a pink cupcake. "Ahh! Pink! Evil!" "WHAT GOING HERE!?" Everyone stopped and looked over at the Vice-principal: Ms. Ferrell. "Uh oh." Vegeta and Goku said. Ms. Ferrell looked around. "Who started this?" she asked. All hands pointed to Vegeta, Yusuke, Inuyasha, or Hiei. Ms. Ferrell sighed. "First day of the school year and there's already a food fight! It's history. You four In my office after you've picked this mess up. If it's not clean before the other grades come to lunch, it'll be a a week's detention for the four of you."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi came out.of the bathroom. "Dang, they sure can wreck things." "I'm kinda sorry I missed it." Bulma said. Chi Chi looked at Bulma but shook her head. They walked out and saw Vegeta and Inuyasha cleaning the lunch room just as fast as they could on one side and Hiei and Yusuke on the other side. Kagome and Goku were helping out anyway even though they didn't have to. Everyone else was in calss or in the bathroom cleaning themselves off. "Well, better get to our fourth hour classes Bulma." Chi Chi said. "You go on Chi. I'm going to help them out. I'm not letting Kagome be the only girl." "Suit yourslelf." Bulma grabbed a towel and began to wipe food off of the tables and walls. Inuyasha was now stuck in some huge wad of gum. "Uh Kagome, could you please pull me out!?" he asked. Kagome started pulling. When his back was practically on the floor she got an idea. She moved a bit. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell on his back and out of the gum. "Thanks- a- lot!" Bulma and Hiei stared at Inuyahsa but decided not to ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back with jade12 and everybody~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade12: wow! That one seems longer doesn't it? wonder why?  
  
Vegeta: hwta about the other guys? Don't they have to help?  
  
Jade12: Nope!  
  
Kai: what about us at the Junior high?  
  
Jade12: I'll get to you next chapter. Well, I hope you like this. Oh and I didn't appreciate the wake up call Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: you're welcom.  
  
Kai, Riku: what did he do?  
  
Jade12: he turn on Pokemon. I'll Kill you Vegeta one of these days.  
  
Vegeta: yeah I bet you will!  
  
Jade12: please excuse me while I go and kill Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: oh shit! (is now getting chased by Jade12)  
  
Kai: uh, well uh until next chapter! Bye! 


End file.
